You And I
by Perryels
Summary: MidoTaka for the 30 day OTP challenge.
1. Day 01

**I've posted this once before, took it down, and now I'm posting it back up because I will get lazy and forget, and I don't want that.**

**I would be really happy if I ended up finishing this.**

* * *

**1. Holding Hands**

_Walking alongside Shin-chan like this was nice_, and Takao was ever thankful for today's lucky item had not been anything large that would require them taking the rickshaw. Takao was able to enjoy Midorima's company without the extra effort—not that he wouldn't go through lengths for Midorima anyway.

Takao sighed happily and gazed up at the taller teen from the corner of his eyes, getting a clear view of his perfect features (a hawk eye specialty he'd been grateful for), from Midorima's fine jaw line, to the curve of his neck, to his broad shoulders. Looking up like that strained Takao's neck, but he loved the latter's towering height anyway.

Takao's eyes then fell on the prominent muscles of his arm to his hands then fingers—

_His fingers,_ Takao noticed, _aren't taped?_

Puzzled, Takao stared at it for awhile, thinking how odd it was for Shin-chan to forget something he'd done so religiously. And then his thoughts shifted to how Midorima's hands would feel in his own.

_No!_ There is no way. _Shin-chan would kill me! _Takao snapped himself out. He well knew Midorima didn't like him doing things without his consent. He would feel _violated._ And Takao didn't want to screw up their relationship (or whatever it was they were) just because he couldn't control himself.

But it was just so _tempting_. Swinging like that, all bare and tape-less. It was _begging_ to be held. And it was exposed to the outside world. It needed protection! How will Midorima make his shots? He should be thankful Takao was willing to _offer a hand_.

Maybe if Takao did it discreetly then Midorima might not even notice.

Takao nodded to himself in approval. And praying to the heavens and wishing good luck, he swallowed and gently snuck his hand in Midorima's. He enjoyed it for a good second or two, when Midorima's voice _ruined_ everything.

"What are you doing?" Their walk came to a halt. Midorima looked down at Takao, Takao's hand in his', and back at Takao as he waited for an explanation.

Meanwhile, Takao had frozen in place and paled. He stiffly turned to Midorima, and with a nervous laugh he replied, "I...uh...holding your hand?" He smiled sheepishly.

There was silence. _Shit._

"But I could totally let go if you want to!"

And Takao was about to do just that. _God, he was going to be screwed for life._ But what Midorima did next surprised him beyond belief.

The taller teen had pulled him, continuing their walk with their hands still linked together.

"No. I guess it's fine." Midorima said, surprising Takao even more as he laced his fingers in his'.

_S_ome few minutes later, Takao asked why Midorima hadn't worn his taping in the first place.

"Because mother made me wash the dishes before I left."

"Ah..." Maybe next time, Takao could convince Midorima's mother to let him wash the dishes every morning.


	2. Day 02

.

**2. Cuddling**

Takao was sure he'd never shivered so much in his life before—not even through all those winters in his sixteen years of existence. He was actually secretly afraid of ending up with shattered teeth because of all the chattering they were making—not that it was possible, but his imagination got the better of him, and he didn't risk it, so he'd pulled the sheets higher above his torso and wrapped it around himself tighter.

It was also probably a side effect of being sick, he supposed.

_Why_ in the world the senpai choose to hit training camp during this ungodly weather, Takao was still wondering. Didn't they watch the news? Didn't they hear about the storm? _Did they do it on purpose? _Hah. The last part had got to be it. But what really bothered Takao was how his immune system betrayed him in the last minute. Now he'd caught the flu. And it was still raining heavily outside, the lights are out, and so are the heaters, because apparently the lodge they were staying in didn't have generators. And the little candle stick a few inches away from him was just a _little_ bit of help.

It was still cold. And everything felt damp. And most of all, _it was cold._

Takao sneezed. He groaned. And a voice in the dark came, and Takao was genuinely startled for a quick second.

"Are you okay?" Midorima asked again when Takao didn't reply.

The latter took a few breathes. Ah, right. Shin-chan _was_ here. Takao would've been ten times more aware if his head wasn't spinning. After all, _Shin-chan_, enough said. "Shin-chan, you're awake?"

"Yes. I'm trying to come up with pass routes you can make from the right," Midorima replied smartly.

Takao was always amazed with Midorima. He always seemed to _know_, how to act, what to do, how to deal with things. Takao wished he could be a little more like that. Or in the very least, get everything together. "Ah! As expected of our Ace-sama!" Takao said lightly, but an itch had caught in his throat, and he ended up coughing.

"You're sick," Midorima stated without a second guess, and it had left Takao with no excuse for denial. Midorima _did_ know him. As if to back up the statement, Midorima had leaned over and put a hand on Takao's forehead. Takao's heart would have sunken by now, but he was too stunned. Midorima really _was_ cut out for his future career. _Dr. Midorima Shintarou. _ It had a nice ring to it, too. "You're warm. Nothing that would lead to a fever if prevented. I'll give you meds. I took some with me for emergencies." Midorima then began to rummage through his bag for some paracetamol and cold capsules. He handed them to Takao. "Do you need anything else?"

Takao shook his head, smiled, and set the medicine down. "Well, maybe a nice round of hot passionate love-making would help," he said cheekily, and Takao could only guess the expression Midorima was making in the dim light.

The shooter scoffed. "How inappropriate."

"I'm kidding. Geez. But thanks though. For your concern, I mean."

There was a pause when Midorima asked Takao to come closer, and Takao was nothing but alerted because what was Shin-chan going to do? "Sh-Shin-chan! I was joking, okay?!"

"Shut up and just come closer," Midorima commanded this time, and Takao was left with no choice but to comply. He had a pillow on his head just in case he actually offended Shin-chan, and he'd decide to smack him.

Of course, Midorima didn't smack him. Instead, he'd taken his own sheets and neatly spread them over Takao, leaving himself quite bare.

"Shin-chan! What about you?"

"I'm fine," Midorima insisted, and settled back in his futon. But Takao thought otherwise.

"No! I refuse!"

After a few minutes of more insisting, forcing, then finally almost wrestling, the two ended up sharing the blanket. Takao had linked his arm around Midorima's and snuggled against his shoulder comfortably. "Isn't it better like this?" Takao asked and looked up. Midorima didn't say anything, but seeing the little tug of a smile on the corner of his lips was enough for Takao.

Then he sneezed.

_Midorima _did.

And he got up.

"I'm getting tissues."


End file.
